the_fanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Serpentine
Serpentine is Numbuh 227's version of the healed Centipeetle from Steven Universe. ''She's is a member of the Crystal Gems and fought alongside Rose Quartz before her corruption. She's is very loyal to the Crystal Gems and her best friends are Watermelon Tourmaline and Steven Universe. Her weapon is a staff with a sphere in one end that resembles her gem. Appearance Serpentine has a tall, slim body with muscular legs, being around the same height as Pearl. She has fluffy, white hair styled like her corrupted form's mane; light green skin, blind yellow-green eyes and a single fang peeking out of her mouth. She wears a black leaotard with short brown sleeves, leaving her arms and legs exposed, a dark green belt with a yellow star and instead of shoes, she wears brown socks with exposed heels and toes. Her Gem is located on her forehead and acts as a third eye, allowing her to see auras. Personality Serpentine is mostly playful and childish, enjoying doing fun things and goofing around. She likes to play pranks and mess with others, mostly with situations involving her blindness. During missions, she can be focused though still mantains her childish persona, often being excited when doing cool Gem stuff. She's very loyal and protective of her friends, willing to risk herself for them. She has a severe claustrophobia due to being locked and insolated by Homeworld for centuries. She doesn't like birds or sweet stuff but absolutly LOVES chips. Abilities Serpentine has all the standar Gem abilities. She is very nimble and quick in battle, using acrobatic moves combined with breakdancing to fight. Due to her blindness, her shapeshifting is limited and imperfect, though she can perfectly imitate things she remembers while fused. Skill Set * '''Staff Proficiency:' Serpentine's summoned weapon is a staff that she uses for close combat. She combines it acrobatics and breakdancing in battle to defeat her opponents. ** Energy Projection: Like Pearl, Serpentine can fire energy blasts from her staff for long-ranged attacks. Unique Skills * Acid Spit: Serpentine can produce acid that can melt virtually anything it touches. She can consciously deactivate this power outside of battle though she unintentionally drools acid when angry or scared. ** Acid Inmunity: She's inmune to acid or any corrosive substance. * Energy Vision: With her Gem-Eye, Serpentine can "see" the energy of things that surround her. She can use this to tell when something is alive of not and identify objects that surround her. She uses this to sense her surroundings due to her blindness. ** Aura Vision: She can "see" the lessence or aura of living things, be it Gems, humans or any creature. She describes it as seeing colorful forms with the most predominant color being an indication of someones inner self. This power allows her to indentify individuals, guess their feelings and tell if someone has good or bad intentions. * Climbing Skills: She's able to climb vertical surfaces and cellings. Trivia * Serpentine's dance style is based of breakdancing mixed with acrobatics. * She plays the trumpet and her favorite kind of music is jazz, something she shares with Tourmaline. * Serpentine's dislike of birds steems from the events in "Monster Buddies" * Serpentine shares similarities with Toph Beifong from Avatar: The Last Airbender: ** Both are blind characters who lerned skills to get around their disability. ** Both are underestimated by those who don't know them. ** People tend to forget they are blind which leads to awkward and/or funny situations. ** Both are pranksters. Category:OCs Category:Gems Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Healed Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Magic Beings